


We (don't) Like to Party

by churkey



Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out, avssparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Stiles discovers that he doesn't like house parties but he does like Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836592
Comments: 21
Kudos: 247
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	We (don't) Like to Party

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020.

The party is boring. His friends are all in relationships and doing _things_ that Stiles does _not_ want to see.

Stiles had not been popular in school. Too loud and annoying. He’d only had one friend. A friend who’d magically gotten good enough at lacrosse to get off the bench and sort of became part of the popular crowd.

So he’d started getting invites to house parties and he’d dragged Stiles along because they were bros.

It just turned out that he didn’t _like_ house parties. He’d always wanted to go…

If he’d realized it was all bad beer, irritating drunk people, sloppy makeouts, and people desperately trying to have a good time… he wouldn’t have been so keen to experience it.

It just wasn’t his scene.

All the people who didn’t like him in school didn’t like him anymore at parties. So no one talked to him. He didn’t drink because he’d seen what alcohol did to his dad and _refused_ to become that. As a result, the whole thing was kind of boring.

This particular party was an ‘end of summer before we all split for college’ thing, which dialled up everyone’s desperation to have a good time.

He looked around and decided that he was done with the party. Maybe done with parties like this entirely.

A shame. (Maybe.)

But now he wouldn’t have to waste time in college learning that he hated parties like this. He could focus on other social activities he’d like more.

Stiles didn’t bother hunting down his friends to say ‘goodbye’. If he did they’d all try and convince him to stay. They might even succeed and then he’d have to endure this shit for another few hours. The one he’d been here for was an hour he’d never get back.

So he turned to the door and ran straight into a wall. A wall he was pretty sure had _not_ been there moments before.

Because that wall was a person. And he’d braced himself on a truly _spectacular_ chest. Looking up he saw that the chest belonged to the hottest person he’d ever seen in real life. Were people like this even supposed to _exist_ in real life?

“Oh, um. Sorry! I didn’t see you there,” Stiles shouted.

The guy’s eyebrows were drawn down into a scowl, “It’s fine.”

Those words did _not_ match the expression but Stiles shrugged. He was leaving and didn’t care. So he nodded and said, “Excuse me!” as he went around the guy and headed towards the door.

As he stepped outside, a hand gripped his arm. Startled he turned and saw it was the hunk.

“You’re leaving?” the guy sort of demanded/asked.

“Yeah. Wasn’t feeling it. I don’t think house parties are my thing,” Stiles took another look at the guy in the light of the porch. Without the flashing lights inside the house, he noticed the beard and a few other details he’d missed (like the ring of gold around his pupils), “Aren’t you a little old for a high school house party?”

“I was looking for my sister.”

“Okay… and you followed me out because…?” Stiles prompted.

Dude stepped closer and took a deep breath – like he was gathering courage or something, “Because you’re hot and I didn’t want to miss my chance to meet you. I’m Derek.”

And, okay, _this_ was unexpected. Like… completely and totally unexpected, “Me?” Stiles sort of squeaks out, “You think _I’m_ hot and wanted to meet me?”

Derek rolls his eyes, “Yes. What’s your name?”

“Stiles…” he sort of shifts awkwardly because he doesn’t know what’s supposed to happen now.

“Great. Eat pie with me.”

“Was that a question? But whatever, I like pie!” And Stiles goes off on a long rant about pie and how it’s superior to cake.

Derek just sort of grunts and nods but he looks engaged.

It’s so _weird._

Partly because, as they sit in a diner, Stiles doesn’t think meeting a random stranger should feel so comfortable. He’s _never_ this at ease with people he doesn’t know. Usually, he gets nervous and worried about what he’ll say, except that he babbles when he’s nervous and usually says something embarrassing. It’s a horrible cycle.

Here, he talks and Derek listens. Like actually _listens._ It makes Stiles feel special.

Derek pays when they finish their pie and as they’re leaving asks, “You want to come back to my place?”

Which is _really_ forward and Stiles is a virgin. But he thinks that Derek is _exactly_ the sort of guy he’d love to lose his virginity with so he nods enthusiastically which prompts a smile from Derek. The first of the night and it changes his entire face from brooding, dark anti-hero to an actual beam of sunshine.

It sparks feelings that go beyond, ‘hey, this dude is hot and I want to blow him.’

* * *

Derek’s place is this open loft that’s a little spartan but Stiles _does not_ care about interior design when Derek’s stripping off his shirt and dropping his pants.

So, like, straight to the party!

Stiles follows suit because he _totally_ wants to get naked with Derek. He’s not as built as Derek but he’s also not terribly body shy in this moment. Derek’s made it _very_ clear that he wants him. It’s even clearer now that Stiles can see his hard dick, foreskin a little pulled back and some moisture at the tip.

He wants to lick it _so bad._ Then he realizes he _can._ So he does. Sort of pushes Derek onto the bed and mouths the head of his cock, tasting the bitter tang of precum. It’s _awesome._ So is Derek’s foreskin. Stiles likes the sound Derek makes when he runs his tongue underneath it. After cleaning the tip, he licks his way down the shaft to Derek’s balls. They’re too big for both to fit in his mouth but he has fun trying.

Stiles appreciates the aesthetic of Derek’s complete lack of manscaping. Hairy chest and, best of all, thick hairy thighs. He playfully bites one and almost startles at the growl Derek lets out. Because that growl…

He gets distracted by Derek’s dick and decides he totally wants to try deep throating. Probably won’t manage it, since he’s never sucked a dick but it’ll be fun to try! He starts with the head, swirling his tongue around it and slowly inches his way down. He thinks he manages about two-thirds before he gags a little, eyes watering. He looks up at Derek and finds him watching intently, eyes glittering.

Stiles decides he _really_ likes this. The heft and feel of Derek’s cock. The taste of his skin. The concentrated scent of him. All of it. He’s _so hard_ just from doing this. He swallows around the head of Derek’s cock and, yeah, that was a good moan. Stiles feels a hand on his head, fingers running through his hair. Not tugging or pulling but he _wants_ that. Wants Derek to take control and fuck his mouth.

So he looks up and sort of nods at Derek while vigorously bobbing his head. He somehow communicates what he wants because Derek’s large hands are gripping his head and he’s thrusting into Stiles’ mouth. He seems to have a good sense of how deep he can go since he pushes at Stiles’ limit, choking him a little, just enough for his eyes to water and for it to feel _good._

There are other things Stiles wants to try but right now he wants to taste Derek, so when he growls that he’s going to come and lets go of Stiles’ head – so Stiles can decide whether or not he wants to pull off – Stiles just sucks harder and uses his hand to jerk what doesn’t fit in his mouth. Soon Derek is coming with a grunt and another one of those really hot growls. Stiles decides that he isn’t the biggest fan of the taste but swallows. Derek comes _a lot._ And that’s hot too.

He pulls off and he’s _so hard_ it hurts. Stiles barely has a moment to pant before Derek is manhandling him onto his back and sucking Stiles down. It takes only a moment for him to cum because he’s _so_ turned on.

“Holy shit. That was _awesome!_ ” Stiles crows once he’s caught his breath.

Derek just hums in agreement and holds him tightly. Stiles is pleased to discover that Derek likes to cuddle. Even more pleased that he isn’t being ushered out, like he thought most one-night stands are supposed to end.

Turns out that this is because Derek wants to go a few more rounds.

By the time they’re done Stiles has lost any and all claims to virginity.

* * *

In the afterglow and when it’s so late it’s early, Stiles says, “This was so much better than how I’d expected to lose my virginity.”

Derek pauses in playing with his hair, “This was your first time? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Mostly because virginity is a bullshit notion. It’s only a lack of opportunity that allowed me to hold onto it so long. I’m glad it was with you. Like, not just because you’re about five times hotter than anyone I’d ever thought would have sex with me but also because you were really considerate. No regrets, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude. Glad you had fun. So that we’re clear, this isn’t a one-night stand. I’m making breakfast for you in the morning and we can go on a date, if you want, next week,” Derek said.

“Awesome!”

Stiles was… stunned but thrilled. He _liked_ Derek. He was hot, listened to Stiles while he rambled and ranted, and really fun and considerate in bed. Strangely obsessed with Stiles’ neck and sniffing him everywhere but, eh, everyone had their kinks.

* * *

(Stiles later found out that it was less of a kink and more because Derek was a werewolf. Which made him even _cooler._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then it was weeks before I edited. Totally forgot that I wrote smut. Sorry if it isn't very... sexy? Not sure I can write sexy smut.


End file.
